Hydraulic mechanical transmissions (HMT), also referred to as hydro-mechanical transmissions, can be used to supply or transfer mechanical power. More conventional examples of hydraulic mechanical transmissions implement the use of planetary gear sets. However, such hydraulic mechanical transmissions are typically large in size and expensive to build, which generally limits their use to large horsepower machines.